


For the first time in forever

by Scarlet_knight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, There will be more characters, There will be more tags when i think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_knight/pseuds/Scarlet_knight
Summary: When the kingdom becomes trapped in perpetual winter, Princess marinette joins forces with mountaineer jason todd and his reindeer to find marinette's sister, Queen Kagami and break her icy spell. Although their epic journey leads them to encounters with mystical trolls, a comedic snowman harsh conditions, and magic at every turn, marinette and jason bravely push onward in a race to save the kingdom from winter's cold grip.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	For the first time in forever

In the bedroom of the Princess's of Paris, 

Young 8 year old Princess Kagami was peacefully sleeping, until her younger sister marinette excitedly tried to wake her up 

"Gami. Psst. Gami!" 

Kagami doesn't wake up, so Marinette climbs onto Kagami's bed, she stands on the bed, and starts to bounce up and down

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

While still asleep Kagami grumbles

"Marinette, go back to sleep."

Suddenly Marinette stop's jumping and rolls onto her back and lies on top of Kagami. 

"But I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play! 

"Go play by yourself then." 

Kagami shoves Marinette off of her bed, Marinette not wanting to be defeated, hops back on the bed and lifts one of Kagami's eyelids 

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

This however gets Kagami's attention and she smiles at her sister, 

The two girl slip their slippers slippers and boots on, then the two girls start running down the stairs to play in the ballroom,

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Marinette says as Kagami tries to shush her

As the girls sneak into the ballroom Kagami shuts the door behind them as they start laughing,

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Marinette says while still giggling----

Kagami starts waving her hands together and suddenly snowflakes appear forming a snowball.

"Are you ready" Kagami ask excitedly 

"Yeah" Marinette says excitement building up

Kagami throws the snowball into the air and it bursts out creating snowflakes in the room 

"This is amazing!" Marinette runs around, giggling in excitement.

"Watch this!" Kagami stomps her foot and suddenly a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor, making marinette slide across the floor laughing. 

The first thing Kagami and Marinette did was build a snowman, after they finish building him Kagami had Marinette sit on their father's throne next Kagami moved his stick arms around and began to talk for the snowman 

"Hello, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Marinette rushes over and hugs him while giggling "I love you, Olaf."

Using her powers, Kagami helps Marinette and Olaf glide across the dance floor as if they were dancing 

Next Kagami created snow hills then they slide down the snow hills together. 

"Ah-huh! Tickle bumps!" Marinette says in delight 

Suddenly Marinette jumps off of the snow hills to the snowpeaks 

"Alright. Catch me!"

Kagami makes another snowpeak to catch Marinette. 

"Gotcha!"

"Again!"

Kagami makes another peak to catch Marinette as she jumps to the next,

"Wait!"

Even after her sister told her to wait, Marinette kept jumping. Kagami as quickly as possible tried to make peaks to catch her.

"Slow down"!

Suddenly, Kagami slips on the ice floor, as she sits up she sees Marinette about to jump again

"Mari!" Kagami shouts in panic,

Kagami quickly uses her power to catch Marinette as she jumps, but it accidentally strikes her head and Marinette falls down unconscious. 

Kagami rushes towards her sister and takes her into her arms, "Mari?"

Suddenly a streak of Marinette's hair where she was struck turns white, Kagami cries out

"Mama! Papa!" 

As Kagami cries the room fills with more ice 

as she holds on to an unconscious Marinette "You're okay, Mari. I got you." 

Suddenly their parents burst through the frozen 

door

"Kagami, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Their father Tom the king of Paris says as they rush towards them

"It was an accident." Kagami says looking down at the unconscious form of her sister in her arms 

"I'm sorry, Mari." 

Tom and Sabine take Marinette into their arms

"She's ice cold." Sabine told her husband.

"I know where we have to go." Tom says, very serious. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the first chapter isn't long but the next will be longer :)
> 
> P's i hope everyone out there stays safe during these tough times ~Vi


End file.
